


Lions In The Lotus Garden

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Happy, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radiant Garden is the perfect place to have a garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions In The Lotus Garden

The air was cool as it drifted in throught the window, swaying the curtains that danced in the breeze. The man by the window appeared to be a wraith, a quiet ghost that observed the world outside as the curtains obscured his form time and time again. Steady hands held onto his teacup as he watched the garden, his elbows resting on the windowsil as he sipped the cup's warm contents. Cloud spent many mornings like this, enjoying the peace and the calming silence as he sipped his tea and took in the beauty of the garden that had overtaken their backyard.

Outside, the garden was a bloom of greens and pinks. Once upon a time, it was impossible to have a garden here. The world had once been a swirling mass of darkness, and Heartless lurked around every corner. 

But now, the garden was in full blossom. Roses and lilies spanned each side of the water that took up the majority of the yard. A dull wooden bridge provided a perfect space to observe the lotus blooms in the pond below, and that is where his eyes lingered. On that bridge was his life partner, a man who handled life as if he were the leader of a lion's pride. The man's name played on his tongue, and a smile drew back thin lips as Cloud found himself feeling giddy. 

Leon's entire stature had changed the minute he had gone outside. He'd gone from being tense and irritable, a common status ailment he suffered on their earlier mornings, to peaceful and relaxed. Unlike how he appeared aggressive or grumpy most of the time, in the garden Leon was a completely different person. He was calm, a gentle lion reveling in the perfume of the flowers and cool morning air.

Soon, he would come back inside and he'd drink the coffee Cloud had sat on the table for him, and they'd form their gameplan for the evening. But then the silence would follow, the calmness and ease of their time together would put them both in a pleasant mood for the day. Cloud would wash the dishes they'd used for breakfast, and Leon's arms would wrap around his waist. They'd follow their morning rituals, the patterns that had been set in stone many years prior. 

And then they'd go about their day, and come home tense and tired and snappy. They'd be unhappy for the first moments, but then they would look at each other and find they could breathe easier. No more snapping, no more irritability, only the contentment that came with being enveloped in each others arms. 

As Cloud sipped the last of his tea and quietly padded over cool tile floor, he smiled at the thought of his beautiful lotus garden, and his even more beautiful lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble that I wrote for Strifehart Sunday :D 
> 
> I blame tumblr user lucky-katt for the inspiration behind it (we were talking about lotus flower tattoos so yeah).


End file.
